max_steel_rebootfandomcom-20200223-history
Miles Dread
Miles Dread (sometimes mispelled as Dredd) is one of Max Steel's arch-nemesis and a major antagonist in Max Steel, also being the main antagonist during the first season. One of N-Tek's co-creators, Dread is one of Max's most powerful enemies as he is capable of harnessing Max's T.U.R.B.O. Energy for his own gain. Miles Dread debuted in Come Together Part One and is voiced by Mark Oliver. History Early Life Not much is known about Dread's early life before N-Tek's creation. He possibly came from a rich family, as he has endless amounts of money to pay his henchmen, as Colonel Jasper F. Castle. Because of that, it is possible that he was N-Tek's financial banker. Miles Dread was one of N-Tek's co-founders alongside with Jim McGrath, Molly McGrath and Forge Ferrus. The secret agency was created to protect Earth from Makino's upcoming invasion and together they worked in many projects to stop the villain and his armada. Known projects were the Turbo Star and Morphos, with the latter being cancelled due to its immense power (though it didn't stopped Dread from recreating him in the future). The team finally opted to use the Turbo Star. During the first Ultralink invasion, Dread was absent. During an undetermined period of time and through unknown means, he contacted Makino and other Ultralinks nad managed to get their trust and become their ally. After realizing the endless possibilities of Jim's T.U.R.B.O. Energy, Dread built a device that would be capable of harnessing his energy for his own gain. For the first minutes the test was doing well until Dread used his device to absorb Jim's energy. Things went horribly wrong, as the device got permanently stuck on Dread's chest, thus making him need T.U.R.B.O. Energy in order to survive, Jim was nearly killed and Steel was shut down. After this incident, Dread somehow managed to escape and wasn't seen again, implying by many N-Tek Agents that he was killed in the incident alongside with Jim. However, it turns out that Dread was still alive and secretly created THI, where he built a bio-android named Jason Naught to manage the company, while he was creating a plan that would be executed in the future after the new Max Steel merged. Season 1 Come Together Part One After sixteen years since the Turbo Star incident, Dread creates an evil scheme to obtain power. Jason Naught was in charge of obtaining the only thing that could save Dread: an Ultralink, but every time that the Dread Naughts attempted to get the device, N-Tek's forces came and destroyed the robots and their ships in the process. An angry Dread knew that he wouldn't be able to get a T.U.R.B.O. Energy source and eventually would perish and therefore his efforts would be in vain. However, later on one of THI's workers found a T.U.R.B.O. Energy source, who was Maxwell McGrath, Jim McGrath's son. Dread instantly contacts Fire Elementor and convinces him to get the T.U.R.B.O. Energy source. However, he fails in the mission and the source disappears, leaving Dread very angry. Instantly, Miles Dread asked to Fire Elementor get the T.U.R.B.O. Energy source. However, Fire Elementor fails in the mission and later Naught says the source disappeared. Once again angry, Dread sent Fire and Earth Elementor to Copper Canyon city to cause havoc and chaos in a intentional attempt of getting the T.U.R.B.O. Energy source. Eventually, despite Molly and Ferrus' efforts, Earth manages to capture Max. Come Together Part Two After Fire fails capturing Max and Steel, Dread sents him and Earth to Copper Canyon city to cause havoc in order to get the T.U.R.B.O. Energy source. After seeing the monsters terrozing the city, Max goes Turbo and alongside with Molly and Ferrus, they attempt to stop them, but despite their best efforts Max is captured. Max wakes up on the THI tower, where Dread reveals that he had big plans for him and puts on his helmet and proceeds to absorb large amounts of Max's energy to power him up. Afterwards, Dread laughs maniacally while Max faints. Come Together Part Three After few hours, Max awakens and Dread talks about how he feels good after feeding on his energy. He proceeds to talk about his goals and his history, how he betrayed his best friend, Jim McGrath, to obtain an unlimited source of energy. Upon Dread mentions Jim's name, Max gets extremely angry and generates large amounts of energy, which Dread absorbs. As a result, Max feels exhausted but luckily Steel arrives and manages to freed him. The duo attempted to escape, but Dread manages to separate Steel from Max and the latter falls from the top of the THI tower. Afterwards, Dread proceeds to continue with his original plan, which consists in using the THI building as an antenna to get the vital energy of the citizens of Copper Canyon, using the city as a living battery for him. Max eventually gets to the top of the tower while Dread charges himself, and successfully freeds Steel, thus interupting the villain's plans. More powerful than ever, Dread fights with Max and easily overpowers him and starts to destroy everything on his way with his new powers. After fighting for a while with the villain, Max realizes that Dread could only absorb limited quantities of T.U.R.B.O. Energy and decides to use this to get advantage over the villain. He goes Turbo Flight and brings Dread to the space while he absorb large amounts of energy without realizing that he was overloading. Eventually, he explodes and is left in the vacuum of space, but he is rescued by Jason Naught and vowes revenge against the duo. Secret Identity Crisis While Dread was recovering from his last battle against Max Steel, Jason was in charge of discovering the secret identity of the hero. Eventually, he deduces that Butch could be Max Steel and after recovering, Dread goes after him while he and other students, including Max, Sydney and Kirby, were going to a school trip. He eventually finds the students and attempted to make them tell who was Max Steel, but Butch was the only person who answered and pointed out to Max. He instantly recognizes Max's face and deduces that he is the son of Jim and Molly McGrath. He then proceeds to toss Max out of the bus to a cliff, but he goes Turbo Flight and survives. Upon seeing that he had discovered who was behind the mask of Max Steel, Dread fights against him and the hero attempts to use the same method that he used to defeat him during the last time, but Dread reveals that his armor was updated and now was capable of harnessing limitless amounts of T.U.R.B.O. Energy. Max activates his Turbo Strength Mode and tossess many rocks on Dread in an attempt of making him run out of energy. N-Tek's forces eventually arrive while Dread is weakened after using so much power, and Max successfully manages to defeat him just in time when N-Tek's forces arrive. Dread points out that while he may have lost the battle, he had gotten to know who Max Steel was, but Berto's Holo Bot, disguised as Maxwell, appears climbing from the canyon which confuses Dread. Jason then appears and rescues him and once again he vowes revenge. At his hideout, Dread says that this battle was only the beginning of everything. The Thrill of the Hunt Dread hires a mercenary named Troy Winter to steal an Ultralink from N-Tek while they were transporting it on one of ther tanks. After obtaining the item, Dread, as a hologram, points out that the Ultralink was incomplete and that he would only pay him if he had gotten the last piece. Winter successfully gets the piece despite Max and Steel's efforts and eventually decides to keep the Ultralink for himself due to his immense power. However, Dread already had foreseen it and, as a hologram, says that Winter had to pay the price for his betrayal. Before he could escape, the Ultralink blows up on him and as a result he mutates into a animal shapeshifting villain named Extroyer, now wanting nothing but revenge against Dread for his mutation. Extroyer Unleashed After realizing that Troy became into a mutant named Extroyer and that he was using his powers to destroy abandoned warehouses of THI, Dread to stop him by himself. He patiently waited Extroyer to invade one of his buildings and sends Earth Elementor, which is defeated with ease by Extroyer. Dread later on shows up and quickly defeats the villain with a T.U.R.B.O. Energy ray and proposes a deal. Eventually, Max and Steel track down Extroyer, who was preparing a device for Dread. After fighting against him for a while, it is revealed that he was preparing a T.U.R.B.O. Energy missile that would devastate Copper Canyon. Before it was launched, Dread appears as a hologram to activate the missile while he laughs maniacally. However, Max and Steel successfully manage to dodge the missile to the space, where it blows. Season 2 Ultralink Invasion Part One Ultralink Invasion Part Two Dredd Ascendant Full Metal Racket Deep Turbo Blue Sea Journey to the Center of Copper Canyon Makino Strikes Part One Makino Strikes Part Two Got Turbo Star? Me, Myself, and Extroyer While Naught watches Max's victory over Extroyer and despises the fact that he won the battle, Dread says that he was happy and had built his own version of the Turbo Star. He reveals that he would be capturing Max Steel in order to power the device, as his dark energy wouldn't be capable of doing so. The Great Turbo Star Caper The Final Countdown Part One Alongside with Naught, Prism, Blast, Extroyer and Toxzon, Dread was arrested on N-Tek's prison while the Makino invasion occured. The Final Countdown Part Two Alongside with the other villains, Dread was in N-Tek's prison, but they is eventually freed when the Alphalink started to consume Earth. Animated Films Dawn of Morphos Maximum Morphos Turbo-Warriors seeing Dread's helmet.]]Dread makes a cameo appearance in this film, where his helmet is seen in Team Turbo's vault, alongside with a painting of him and the device that he used in an attempt of killing Morphos. Powers and Abilities Powers * T.U.R.B.O Energy Absorption: Miles can absorb endless amounts of T.U.R.B.O. Energy using his hands and the more energy he absorbs, the more powerful he gets. Originally he could absorb a limited amount of energy, but he later had himself upgraded so he could absorb Max's T.U.R.B.O Energy with no limits. He has stated that with his energy levels at peak capacity he is capable of fighting all of N-Tek forces for hours. He can turn red without even absorbing T.U.R.B.O Energy from anyone. * T.U.R.B.O Energy Convertion: '''When he absorbs T.U.R.B.O Energy, he automatically transforms it into Negative T.U.R.B.O Energy. ** '''Negative T.U.R.B.O. Energy Projection: Miles can project the energy absorbed in different forms and for different purposes: *** Flight: Dread can use fly using his hands and feet as jet boots propelled with T.U.R.B.O. Energy. *** Negative T.U.R.B.O. Energy Blasts: He can project blasts of anti T.U.R.B.O. Energy from his hands in order to fight, with great destructive power. He has also shown to shoot out energy like tentacles from his hands. *** Negative T.U.R.B.O. Energy Ball: He can generate a large ball of negative T.U.R.B.O energy that can inflict way more damage than his negative blasts. ** Superhuman Strength: He has shown to be as strong and sometimes even stronger than Max Steel. He is strong enough to crush rocks, as seen in Secret Identity Crisis when he and Max Steel fight to make Dread weak. ** Superhuman Durability: He can withstand blows from Max's attacks, energy blasts and even the high water pressures from the deep ocean. ** Superhuman Reflexes ** Superhuman Speed: With his latest upgrade he can run, move and react as fast and even faster than Max in his Turbo Speed Mode. * Weaponized Body: Dread can make turn his hand into a powerful blaster. Abilities * Super-Genius class Intelligence: Quite apart from the powers granted him by the Negative T.U.R.B.O. Energy, Miles Dread is far more than a mechanical engineering prodigy. He is easily one of the smartest people on earth. He is one of the co-founders of N-Tek, and a real genius He alone created a device to helps to absorb the T.U.R.B.O Energy, his Dredd Naughts, the bio-Android Jason Naught, and a wide ray of evil state of the art devices. Even Air Elementor has stated that he is smarter than he looks. * Expert Businessman: Dread was extremely well-respected in the business world, who created the THI, a very successful company specialized in almost all kinds of technology, especially weapons. His company was a multi-million dollars company. * Expert Tactician: He is a brilliant tactician capable of formulating battle strategies, like being able to elaborate different complex plans in order to defeat his enemies and even make them the responsibility for their own failure like when he tricked Max Steel and N-Tek into using Max's T.U.R.B.O. Energy to destroy his missiles, which ended in Max destroying N-Tek Transmitters leaving earth unprotected before the Ultralinks Invasion. Another sxample of his ability to manipulate situations can be seen when he tricked the Ultralinks so they would attack N-Tek's Copper Canyon base during their system upgrade in which they would be vulnerable due to their defense systems being down, but in actuallity they were fully prepare for any attack at the moment and used the Ultralinks' attack as a decoy to help Extroyer escape from his prison and retrieve intel about the Turbo Star from Forge's computer. He uses a similar strategy when giving them fake informaton about a tachion missile in an underwater base near the first piece of the Turbo Star, using the attack to cover his presence. * Skilled Combatant: As shown plenty of times during his battles with Max Steel and N-Tek, Miles is a capable fighter who has managed to overcome Max Steel more than once. Weapons * Hand Blaster: As stated above, he can use his hand as a weapons by turning it into a blaster. * Dredd Naughts: Miles also possess an almost unlimited army of robots. * Robot Bugs: He has a swarm of robotic bugs that comes from his chest Weaknesses * Overloading (formerly): During his first battle against Max Steel he was overloaded by the unlimited amount of energy he stole from him getting overloaded..However after this encounter, he upgraded himself so he can absorb as much energy as he can produce. * Loss of T.U.R.B.O Energy: When losing his T.U.R.B.O Energy, he is rendered weak and powerless. * The T.U.R.B.O Energy-Absorbing Chamber: When he was in his new upgraded mode and was tricked by Steel, Max used Turbo Cannon Mode and then he pushed Dread into the chamber, which absorb all the energy and then it was destroyed by the energy. Appearance Miles Dread is a tall man with almost pale, white skin. He has straight, brown hair and red eyes. In the flashbacks, he was never seen with an N-Tek uniform like the rest of the N-Tek Agents, but he's been seen most of the times wearing black clothing consisting of black pants, a black suit, and black shoes. He wears a suit that helps him control the T.U.R.B.O. Energy that he absorbs. The main mode of the suit is black with a few blotches with red in it (The Negative T.U.R.B.O. Energy) on the armor, which are locked on his knuckles, chest, shoulders, legs, arms, and head. The shoulders of the armor have sharp edges. In the center of his chest, he has a device that helps him siphon the T.U.R.B.O Energy, which has a diamond shape. He also has more of these diamond-shaped siphoning openings on the palm of his hands and the mouth piece of his helmet. His helmet has a sharp edge on the bottom that makes it look like a goatee. In the T.U.R.B.O Energy mode of the suit, Miles Dread is increased in mass. The body armor has decreased in this mode, with only pieces a little bit of the armor all over the body. In his mode, Miles Dread is only able to siphon energy through his mouth and chest. The device is altered in this mode, with it showing the Negative T.U.R.B.O Energy inside (But still has its diamond shape). Also, the suit is surrounded by waves of Negative T.U.R.B.O Energy. He is also much more taller than his previous mode, having a similar height to Turbo Strength Mode. In the upgraded version of the T.U.R.B.O Energy mode of his suit, he has much more mass increased than the previous mode and is a little bit more strength. He has a few pieces of his body armor, but everything is altered. Some of the pieces of armor have blotches of Negative T.U.R.B.O Energy. The device on his chest is also altered to a star-like shape (having four points and looking like an X), which is the same for the siphoning devices on the palm of his hands. As well as the helmet, having most of its armor in the mouthpiece and back, making it look like a samurai helmet. When absorbing energy, only the mouthpiece and three devices open (which make him look creepy). Almost, he has waves of Negative T.U.R.B.O Energy surrounding his body. Personality :Max: "Why are you doing this?" :Dread: "Why? Hahaha, why does anyone do anything? '''For power!'" Miles Dread, is a sociopathic, cold and megalomaniac villain obssessed over power and could do anything in order to get it. After he realized about the endless possibilities of Jim's T.U.R.B.O. Energy, he betrays one of his friends to obtain this energy source to harness it for his own personal gain. While revealing a bit of his story, Dread coldly remembers how he nearly killed one his friends and shows no remorse for his actions, even stating that he would thank Jim for indirectly making him the man that he is today. He also is shown to have a deep disgust towards his former friends, and as the series progresses, this trait becomes more evident. Dread shows little to no regard for other people and only cares about himself. He wants to get all existing T.U.R.B.O. Energy, not caring how he os going to obtain it. He doesn't cares about who he dealing or who he is interacting with and is always being confident and charismatic when doing deals with other individuals. He is also shown to be very rigid and authoritarian towards his henchmen and is also short-tempered, often overreacting when his allies fail his missions. Dread is also an extremely intelligent individual and easily outsmarted N-Tek more than once. He is also shown to be mainipulative and treacherous and has an obsession towards Max Steel due to the fact that he generates T.U.R.B.O. Energy, which is vital for his survival. After capturing him during the events of ''Come Together, Dread refers to him as his "new best friend" and maintains Max as a captive to drain his energy. After he absorbs it, he often uses euphemisms to describe the rush that Max's energy makes him feel and fights vigorously once he gets it, nearly being able to kill the hero almost every time they fought. After the end of the Ultralink invasion and Makino's death, Miles proceeds to have revenge against N-Tek and Max Steel by creating Morphos, who was one of N-Tek's cancelled projects made to stop Makino. This action shows that he may use extreme methods to accomplish his revenge, as Morphos wasn't only considered a threat to Makino himself, but to the entire galaxy - and and he was created with the sole purpose of destroying Max Steel and N-Tek due to Miles' persistance. In Dawn of Morphos, it is shown that he has a maniac, insane, and merciless side, as seen when he sent Morphos to fetch Molly's head. In Maximum Morphos, it is shown that he likes the goth style and shows a slightly more comic side, as when he made jokes about how much Morphos talks about his evil plans, just like him. In the same film, it is shown that Dread has many paintings and statues of himself, which reveals that he is narcissistic. Relationships Morphos Dread and Morphos' relationship was very unstable. Dread saw him as the ultimate weapon that could kill Max Steel and take down N-Tek and its agents, considering also the main reason of why Morphos is alive. Meanwhile, Morphos sees him as his father and wanted his respect. Dread and Morphos constantly argued with each other. After Morphos failed in defeating Max and Dread was aware that he was developing his own conscience, Dread betrays him and attempts to kill him, yet it only makes him stronger. This makes his creation develop a grudge and a deep hatred on him at the point of torturing Dread and mutating his left hand. Ironically, despite that Morphos attempted to eliminate Dread multiple times, after the creature manages to transform the entire Copper Canyon into mutants, Dread stated that he was proud of him, but he would be more if he didn't tried to destroy him. Max Steel Max Steel is Dread's arch-nemesis. Due to the fact that Max generates T.U.R.B.O. Energy, Miles became obsessed with him and constantly tried to obtain this energy and nearly killed him many times. Makino Dread and Makino's relationship was very unstable. Dread had a deal with Makino consisting in him serving after his attack on Earth alongside with Jason Naught, even though that Dread secretly wanted to betray and force Makino to obey him with the Turbo Star. It is also known that Miles had a very deep hate for Makino. Jim McGrath Not much is known about Miles and Jim's relationship, but they seemed to be best friends prior to the accident that almost took Jim's life. In Maximum Morphos, they meet after a long time and they are now both enemies, as Jim knows that Dread was responsible for the accident. Jason Naught Quotes *"Ah, welcome back my friend! Feeling better? So I am, as you can plainly see! Thanks to you, as soon you generate more T.U.R.B.O. Energy, I'll feel better still!" - Come Together Part Two Gallery Trivia * He speaks with British accent. * Dread deeply despises Makino, as seen in Ultralink Invasion Part One when he got a message from him and secretly formed a tight fist. * His online bio on the official Max Steel website confirms that he is 34 years old. Compared to other N-Tek co-founders, he was the youngest of them, being only 18 while Forge and Molly were 21 and 20, respectively. * Miles Dread made his own version of the structure of the Turbo Star, as was seen in Me, Myself, and Extroyer. * His name was constantly misspelled as "Dread" in many official sources of the series. In 2015, his name was officially changed to Dread, making an allusion to John Dread from the classic Max Steel, which Miles' character was partly inspired by. * He is seen as a father by Morphos. * After Morphos came to live, he shouted out the line, "It's alive! It's alive!", which is a nod to Frankenstein. * Considering that Dread has the ability of creating his own modes and control his own energy, he is somehow the evil counterpart of Max Steel. * It is possible that Dread may be an artist, as he has many paintings of himself (and also of Morphos) on his mansion. * Miles Dread's first T.U.R.B.O. charged mode bore a resemblance with Krytus' design, a character from Hot Wheels Battle Force 5. It also is similar to Blaze, the main antagonist of Mortal Kombat Armageddon. References Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Major Villains Category:Former Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Introduced in Season 1 Category:Former N-Tek Agents Category:Cybernetic Characters Category:Scientists Category:Inventors Category:Characters voiced by Mark Oliver